Fire Man
|hp = Mega Man: 28|at = Mega Man: 4 (contact) 4 (Fire Wave)}} is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man. He was built by Dr. Light to work in an incinerator at a waste management facility and is able to wield flames that can reach 7000-8000 degrees.Mega Man Powered Up US game manual. 2006. pg.26. Retrieved on December 3, 2011. Fire Man can melt or burn through almost anything with his Special Weapon, the Fire Storm, whose weapon system excellently combines offense and defense. Fire Man's and Bomb Man's development began at the same time, and despite being warned by Rock that working with both explosives and fire could be dangerous, Dr. Light went on believing that Ice Man could handle the situation in case anything happened. A few flash fires did occur, but Ice Man ran away saying he doesn't like saunas.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Weird Science A hot-blooded and charismatic, albeit hot-tempered individual, Fire Man sees himself as something of a hero, obsessed with fire and the ideals of justice, often referring to himself as the "Flame of Justice". He enjoys camping in the summer, but has a particular dislike for rainy days and the cold, particularly from his weakness, the Ice Slasher. Physical appearance Fire Man is a medium height robot with blue eyess and a silver suit with red pieces of armour. His helmet ressembles as much a knight medieval helmet as a torch which emanates a flame fire, also holding a piece covering his mouth, he also has both of his forearms as red arm cannons which he shoots his Fire Storm, matching his red chest plate. Video game appearances Mega Man Dr. Wily reprogrammed Fire Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world, appearing as a boss. Mega Man fights against Fire Man and defeats him. Strategy Fire Man's only attack is a fire wave which stalls after being shot then promptly blazes forward, leaving a flame on the ground as it crosses Mega Man's vertical position. He will only attack from a specific distance (about 1/2 of screen width) or in counterattacking, which means that if one keeps close enough to him he will keep retreating, changing direction only after reaching a wall, attacking only if hit and allowing the player to calculate his own attacks and subsequent jump dodges. Following this method guarantees a no-damage fight, as long as one does not get greedy near walls. Mega Man Powered Up As a remake of the first game, Fire Man appears as a boss, but he becomes a playable character if he is defeated by Mega Man using only the Mega Buster. He can use his Fire Storm whenever he wants, but if he runs into water, he will lose the ability to launch waves of fire (though he will still be able to summon a fiery sphere around him) until he comes back into contact with lava or fire. Strategy In Normal and Easy mode, Fire Man works the same as he did in the original game. In hard mode however, he does an extra attack too which he jumps and shoots fire mid-air. To dodge it, you can jump over them with a long jump. Also, the fire he sends won't be extinguished once reaching the wall and will return. When you see it's about time, wait for Fire Man to shoot fire and jump over both of them. His special attack is that he sends fire on the ground toward you. He uses this attack when his health is down by half in Normal and Easy mode. In Hard mode, he can use this at anytime. Dialogues (Mega Man Powered Up) As a Boss If Playing as Mega Man Fire Man: 'Fiiiiire! Burn! Burn! My justice burns hotly! Evil beware! '''Mega Man: '''Fireman?! Why are you...? I haven't done anything to you! '''Fire Man: '''By the fire of justice, I am certain you are evil!! Fiiiiiire!! Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Fire Man is one of the four bosses available in the beginning of the game. Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise The Boss Card can be used to summon Fire Man, who will incinerate (discard) one of the opponent's cards of the player's choice. Mega Man's Soccer Fire Man is a balanced player. In the Capcom Championship mode, a team formed by eight Fire Men in one of the eight team bosses. One Fire Man joins Mega Man's team after his defeat. In Tournament mode, his team consists of three Fire Men, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Air Man, Gemini Man and Top Man. In League mode, his team contains three Fire Men, two Bomb Men, two Flash Men and Enker. Super Adventure Rockman If Mega Man is defeated by Crash Man, Fire Man will appear to save him, giving the player the chance to fight against Crash Man again. Chokkan! Rockman In the mini-game , Fire Man skies down a "Rockman 20th Anniversary" cake while lighting candles to gain more time and taking strawberries for extra points. Rockman ×over Fire Man is one of the four bosses from World 3. He also appears in Battle Memory. Rockman Strategy'' Fire Man is a recurring enemy in this game, first appearing during the Opening Stage in Japan along with Cut Man. He also appears in Sagitarius' '''Magma Inferno stage in Northwest Africa with Burst Man, and can become a member of the player's party. Other appearances *Fire Man appears in Mega Man 3's ending. *Fire Man appears in a CD data in Mega Man & Bass. *The loading screen from the first Mega Man game in Mega Man: Anniversary Collection shows Fire Man and Guts Man. *Fire Man is an opponent in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. *Fire Man is the main enemy from Rockman Panic Fire. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Complete Works data やく８０００どの火をあやつる、はいきぶつしょりロボット。ファイヤーストームはよけにくいので、弱点武器で攻撃しよう Mega Man Legacy Collection text: A waste disposal robot who controls flames reaching temperatures of around 8000 degrees. His Fire Storm is tough to dodge, so be sure to attack with a weapon that plays on his weakness. Stage enemies Enemies in Fire Man's stage: *Changkey *Gabyoall *Killer Bomb *Screwdriver Enemies in the Game Boy version of Fire Man's stage: *Adhering Suzy *Bunby Heli *Changkey Maker (With Changkey) *Screwdriver *Sniper Joe Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Fire Man will receive from each special weapon from the original Mega Man. Other Media '' TV series.]] ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Fire Man makes an appearance in the intro to the Ruby-Spears Mega Man animated series, as well as an appearance in the first episode. He had no lines and was taken out near effortlessly by Roll's vacuum. He did not appear in the series again. He strongly resembled his game counterpart, but his armor had a very muscular appearance and his joints were red, and he had flames painted on his arms. ''Mega Man: Fully Charged '']] Fire Man is a bulky robot that worked as a welding robot until he lost his temper, being recruited by Sgt. Night to help him start a war between humans and robots. He is the first robot fought by Mega Man. Captain N: The Game Master Fire Man appeared along with the rest of the Robot Masters from the first ''Mega Man game in the fifth episode. He looked nothing like his game counterpart aside from flamethrower arms and a flame on his head. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Fire Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light to be a waste disposal robot, but he was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world. After Dr. Wily's defeat, Fire Man's programming is restored and he now works as a disposal robot and occasionally assists Mega Man. ''Mega Man Megamix Fire Man was created by Dr. Light as a waste management robot that uses his flames to burn away the world's waste, which is piling up on a daily basis. He is in charge of the worker robots who take care of more simple tasks at the waste management duties himself. His Fire Storm burns at 7000 to 8000 degrees celsius, and it is capable of burning through just about anything. His body is covered with a fireproof material, and his internal components are also heat resistant. The metal components of Fire Man's body are used to launch his flames. His personality is better described as a quietly burning flame, rather than a chaotic and rampart wildfire. In ''Mega Man Megamix, Fire Man was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world, but he is stopped by Mega Man and Dr. Light repairs him. Dr. Light's robots are considered dangerous and are set to be disposed, but Dr. Wily sends Wood Man to retrieve them and give a chance to join him again and avoid destruction. Fire Man refuses and assists Mega Man against Dr. Wily's robots, fighting against Air Man, Metal Man, and Crash Man alongside Cut Man, Guts Man and Bomb Man. Due to the heroic actions from Dr. Light's robots, the orders to destroy them is cancelled and they return to their works. In their day off, Dr. Light's robots go to an amusement park and have fun until Bass appears and starts causing trouble. They attempt to stop Bass, but are no match for him and are heavily damaged. They are later repaired by Dr. Light, but Proto Man damages them before they leave Dr. Light's lab to avoid their interference in the battle between Mega Man and Bass. When Mega Man declares that humans are his enemies, Dr. Light and his robots are temporarily placed under arrest, but Ring Man assists them to escape so they can help prove Mega Man's innocence. In Mega Man Gigamix, Fire Man gives assistance in the battle against the Stardroids. Other appearances Fire Man appears in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu, and Rock'n Game Boy. Gallery original FireMan.jpg|Fire Man's original Mega Man artwork. File:07-FireMan-Specs.jpg|Front, side and back view of Fire Man. MMPUFireMan.png|Fire Man from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUFireman.jpg|Fire Man from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUFireConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. MM&BFireMan.png|Fire Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. SARFireMan.jpg|Fire Man from Super Adventure Rockman. Intuition-6.jpg|Fire Man in Chokkan! Rockman. Rockmanpuzzle5.png|Fire Man in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. SFXACFireman.png|Fire Man in Street Fighter x All Capcom. RODRN1.jpg|Fire Man in Rockman Online. Cntgmfireman.jpg|Fire Man from Captain N: The Game Master. LightRobotsMegamix.png|Fire Man in Mega Man Megamix. Fireman.jpg|Fire Man in Mega Man Megamix. FireRobotMastersHitoshiAriga.jpg|Fire Man alongside other fire-related Robot Masters illustration by Hitoshi Ariga. FireManHitoshiAriga.jpg|Fire Man illustration by Hitoshi Ariga for the Hobby-Rock event. R1 Fire Man.png|Fire Man in the Rockman manga. RYBWilyPatrolB.png|Fire Man in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4komaFire.png|Fire Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. RGBFireman.png|Fire Man in Rock'n Game Boy. Trivia *Fire Man's weakness to the Ice Slasher is rare, considering he is a fire-type robot; only two other bosses, a fellow Robot Master and a Maverick share this type of weakness. Most other fire-elemental bosses in the Mega Man and Mega Man X series are otherwise weak to wind or water-elemental weapons. **However, Fire Man's weakness to the Ice Slasher might be a reference to how fire melts ice, thus transforming it into cold water, which can put out the flame. In addition, an abrupt jump from hot-to-cold or vice versa would cause a temperature shock. Alternately, this may likely be a fantastical and science fiction orientated scenario of the Mpemba effect, a phenomena observing how heated water actually freezes faster than warm water; the use of the Ice Slasher likely uses the Mpemba effect on Fire Man's propellant as it is able to cut into his systems. *Fire Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man to have the same weakness in all of the games he appears in. *Fire Man is the first Robot Master in the original Mega Man series not to have any hands. It is also the first Robot Master to have at least one arm cannon. **In Mega Man Megamix however, Fire Man can turn his cannons into hands, like Mega Man (see Gallery above). *Fire Man's head design is similar to a torch. **To an extent, Fire Man's head design also resembles a stereotypical knight's helmet. *In Rockman Strategy, Fire Man's name was mistakenly switched with that of Flame Man during the translation to English. *Fire Man is the second least utilized member of the original six Robot Master bosses from the original Mega Man game, notably being absent from Mega Man: The Power Battle. Additionally, he appeared with less frequency than any of the other Robot Masters in the first fifty or so issues of the Archie Comic, and never unaccompanied by his fellows except during his battle with Mega Man. *Fire Man is also the first Robot Master ever to not have a visible mouth. However, in Mega Man Megamix he can open his face plate. *Fire Man has blue eyes, but he is portrayed with red eyes in Mega Man Powered Up and the Ruby-Spears cartoon. *In Mega Man Powered Up, Fire Man speaks in a southern drawl. References de:Fire Man es:Fire Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Numbers Category:Characters voiced by Roger Rhodes Category:Fire Robot Masters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man's Soccer Players Category:Rockman Strategy Category:No hands